Reprise of the Ronin
by SkyeJLyon
Summary: Six years have gone by and a beautifully matured Fuu resides in a quaint town near Nagasaki, reminiscing of the two men who took her on the journey of a lifetime. A stroke of "cosmic chance" occurs and, once again, the trio is reunited to assist Jin on his quest to find the woman he saved in Hamamatsu. Fuu, engulfed with jealousy. Mugen, lustful for Fuu. Jin, desiring answers.
1. When a Sunflower Dies

"Cosmic chance. All encounters happen but once in a lifetime; however, I know someday, somewhere…you will find me again."

I fastened the inscribed piece of cheese cloth to a glossed rock with a ribbon of rose satin hoping, one day, it will fall into the right hands.

Rain began to bulge out from the heavens as the pregnant clouds unleashed an unforgiving storm. Colorless and greater in magnitude than anything experienced in previous years. Speckled water swept across my face with brute force and left me in company with only my memories as I trudged from the blanketed forest back into the warmth of the inn. The small shelter laid on the outskirts of Nagasaki, in a rural town known for the production of sweet cakes that were known by many to be the best in all the nation. Moist, decadent, and inviting.

Sighing, I realized everything I have ever wanted has fled from me. Six years prior, I was just a girl. A naïve, impulsive, impressionable child wanting to be wanted. In the journey of seeking my father, the samurai who smelled of sunflowers, my pubescent mind latched on to the man I hope to one day make my own.

Now, being 21 years of age, I torment myself over the person I use to be. As volatile as Mugen and Jin were when first meeting one another, they set aside their personal prerogatives and helped a 15 year old me find a shard of my past I was ambivalent of confronting. I was a hassle to be around. Constantly giving these grown men Hell, yet, they still held true to their word. Those men were my everything. Debatably the loves of my life - each in their own regard - and now, I was alone.

In some respect, I believed going on this journey would have given me a sense of purpose or a glimpse of the woman I wanted to be. However, looking back in hindsight, I realize how foolish that all sounded so long ago.

I crept back into the building as to not wake Mr. Wantanabe, the inn keeper, whose room was down the hall from my own. When I first arrived on the doorsteps of the Inn on Sakura Hill five years ago, a married couple was more than willing to take me in as a "permanent tenant" as long as I helped contribute to the upkeep of their prized gem. A kind, gentle soul, whose wife died just months ago, Mr. Wantanabe is an older man who oddly has a full head of peppered black hair. Spending most of his life being a recluse, the elder has documented many stories he has heard from vagabonds, locals, and casual acquaintances alike. He especially took a liking to the tales of bravery, buffoonery, and near death encounters I had with the boys by my side.

It wasn't until all of my stories became candid, where the old man grabbed my hand firmly and spoke those gentle words I was desperately yearning to hear, "They will return, Fuu. All connections in this life are too significant, no matter how short lived, to ever be forgotten. When one sunflower dies, it returns its wilted body back into the soil, and blossoms yet again, at a later date, with vibrant force and color. Stronger and healthier than ever."

I've held onto hope for so long...how much longer must my heart endure this emptiness? Being that the inn resides so close to Nagasaki, I saw this location to be the perfect residence for me to settle down. Knowing someday Jin or Mugen are bound to pass through at any given moment. Maybe their run in with the shogun or various yakuza members in Edo would drive them back in this direction...or, maybe, I just need to leave my childhood fantasies where they belong: amongst the sunflowers.

Regardless of where they are now, selfishly, I can only hope they dream of me as well.


	2. Sweet Cakes

A cold draft nibbled on a small portion of my exposed skin in the morning.

Bright rays of light filtered through the beveled glass window showcasing the vitality of a new day. The storm ripping through the night prior left the landscape outside the inn muddied and fresh. The grass never appeared more lush nor the trees smelling that fragrant before.

My body felt loose and ample as I laid in my bed, curled beneath a knitted blanket. Fine auburn hairs that grew longer as weeks passed me by, were covering my eyes. It was a brilliant morning that I was not ready to face. As time continues to move forward, I come to terms with my lack of a normal life. Since parting ways with Mugen and Jin, I have not been in a relationship. Those two were the only men I have ever built any sort of "emotional intimacy" with. A young woman of my age who is unmarried, would be considered a spinster. Washed up, with nothing to give.

I cringed at the thought of those two possibly being tied down.

By now, I am almost certain, Mugen would have a child with a woman somewhere out in the world that he does not know about. Even if he did, he would never settle with a "second rate" broad. Jin, however, would most likely make a beautiful, young woman his bride. He has always been a gentleman. A man of honor. It was almost hard to believe more women were not drawn to him.

Nonetheless, I was not going to drown myself in the possibilities...I needed to carry on.

I rose out from my cocoon. My arms stretched out in opposing directions as I embraced the view outside. I garbed myself in a blush hued kimono and gathered my hair up from my lower back and fastened it with a jade barrette.

I slowly glided downstairs to find Mr. Wantanabe surprisingly awake at this early hour. Since his wife passed, it became habit to sleep longer hours. His claim: the longer he spent sleeping, the dreams of her would continue ceaselessly. He was a true romantic at heart.

"Good morning, Fuu. Did you sleep well," he asked in a passive, rasped voice.

"I did, thank you. Why are you awake so early, sir? I hope the storm didn't keep you up through the night..."

"Oh, heavens, no. I slept quite peacefully; however, I received word late last night when you were out in the forest, that a customer in Nagasaki has ordered two dozen sweet cakes. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fujimoto is feeling a tad ill and would not be able to make the trek into the city under her weak conditions. She asked if it would be possible for you to deliver them?"

The old man stirred his hot tea from the old oak dining table with eyes - brown and glossed - meeting my own. Unabashed and sincere.

"Well...I would love to, but," I stated stumbling over my lazily spoken words. I tried to think of a possible excuse, but failed. Mrs. Fujimoto, though kind and renowned for her appetizing pastries, had a fancy for exaggerating her stories. Her bakery laid at the base of the hill...an hour away from the inn.

"Please, Fuu. She will pay you handsomely upon returning. If you leave now, you will make it to Nagasaki in the early evening. Her client will provide you lodging for the night. Please, dear."

I debated internally with myself for a moment; however, Mr. Wantanabe would make mountains move just to see the ones he cared about happy. It was long overdue that happiness was brought to him tenfold.

"I can't say no to you, sir. Of course, I will go."

"Thank you, Fuu. Trust me, this little venture will rejuvenate you. Who knows, you might even find some wonderful people to connect with in the city. You are too young to waste the most precious years of your life in a small town like this. Trust me, this slow pace will swallow you whole."

"I agree...but, what if," I almost could not finish my question. That is, until the old man got up from his chair and put a feeble hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Don't worry about the inn...or any of this for that matter. Find yourself again, dear..."

My teeth shown through an elated grin behind soft tears. I threw my arms around the inn keeper's plump body. It is hard to envision myself leaving Mr. Wantanabe behind in this desolate town. He is my only family.

However, I knew he was right. I would never leave on my own without his blessing. His opinion has always mattered to me to ever abandon his side.

Grabbing a bit of tea before heading back upstairs to fetch my purse, I contemplated every possible scenario. Various threats, thrills, and trials.

None swayed me to stay in this town a second longer.

I gathered my belongings - along with the final ounce of my composure - and never looked back.


	3. Mrs Fujimoto

I waved at the fading image of Mr. Wantanabe smiling with stoic pride as I started towards Mrs. Fujimoto's shop that rested in the distance.

This instance, at least for the time being, would be the last time I would see the older man I spent all those years with. Before parting ways, I made sure a neighbor of ours would take over the responsibility of caring for the inn keeper and his affairs while I was away. It was bittersweet, yet, both him and I knew it was all for the best to continue down our own, separate paths. One in which I had freedom and one in where he finds peace.

A quick hour escaped me as I came in sight of the vibrant tulips that grew near the bakery in town. Bursts of red, violet, and yellow skirted the small shop. Fresh bread and warm sugar perfumed the air along with the laughter of little children running with small fists and a kite attached.

Mrs. Fujimoto was unlike any other woman I have ever encountered.

What she lacks in size, she makes up for with a huge mouth. Standing at only 5 feet, 4 inches, this delicate framed baker can even make grown men anxious in her presence. Her black hair was always tightly slicked into a knot on the back of her head while her small glasses were the focal point to many intrigued minds. Those who did not know her well enough, believed her to be an oracle of some sort knowing who each person was before they even had a chance to introduce themselves; however, if you knew Mrs. Fujimoto like I do, then you will quickly realize the words you speak around her will be leaked around to everyone she knows. Be on her good side and you will always be the listener, never the topic of discussion.

"Fuu! My dear, I haven't seen you in ages!" Her shrill voice could be heard reverberating off the thin walls of the shop. The octave in which her voice reached when she was ecstatic can be surpassed by no one. My skin wanted to crawl off of my body when hearing it; nonetheless, I was pleased to see her.

The baker's arms flailed around in a grey kimono as they made their way around my waist. I hugged her deeply as she then started asking me senseless, vapid questions that had nothing to do with her favor at hand.

"Heaven's! You still do not have a husband?" She asked gasping in shock as she grabbed my hands and saw them baring no ring. "Honey, you must not be wasting your beauty! I believe Kenji is back in town and I know he is no longer with...oh...what is her name?"

"Do not worry yourself, Mrs. Fujimoto. I have someone. He is...," I tried to think of a lie to get the gossip off of my case by creating a "fake" lover. One name came to the forefront of my mind instantaneously. Burying that name in the depths of my stomach grew harder the more I thought of him. Tears started pouring out in small thin streams. _Not here, not now_...I kept coaching myself to stop immediately.

Mrs. Fujimoto grabbed a handkerchief, patted my eyes, and offered me to sit down in the kitchen as she prepped the boxes of sweet cakes for the trip to Nagasaki.

"I hope I did not upset you, dear. Is he a good man?" Her tone greatly shifted. It was sincere and sounding almost motherly, even though she herself never had children.

I looked over. Pale blue boxes were fastened snug with red ribbon stretching out to all four sides. The woman smiled warmly gazing at her tiny creations.

"Yes, a great man...an honorable one, too. I just wish...well," I stopped myself while I was ahead. I did not need to discuss my past, or better yet, have it being talked about once I was gone. The sheer thought of it seemed redundant and unnecessary.

"Enough about me," I continued as I cleaned the drying tears off my flushed, smiling face, "I know you have a lot to tell me. Has anyone came through town that has caught your eye?"

"Now to mention it, there was a man the other day who stopped by the bakery. He, too, was actually headed to Nagasaki. Such a strange looking man...around your age. He was quiet at first then demanded with brute force that one of my workers give him five sweet cakes and a cup of tea! The bastard had no money on him to begin with! The audacity of some peop-"

"Pardon me for interrupting. What did this man look like?" A sudden burst of emotion loaded my words.

"Well," she appeared put off by my hesitation, "he had odd tattoos and dirty, unkempt hair. However, my husband noticed his sword immediately...the style of it was exotic. Foreign to anything you would see here..."

My heart raced faster.

"His name?"

"He never said."

"Mrs. Fujimoto...did this man say why he was headed to Nagasaki?" The magnitude of my curiosity became infinite.

She stopped tending to the boxes and gazed deeper into my eyes. I could tell she began to judge me extensively. Quizzical facial expressions and oddly placed passive aggression began to bubble in her voice.

"Do you know that man?"

"No...no, I don't." I could not bare to look at her as she shook her head, denying me the right to ask further questions.

"That is good, Fuu. A delicate girl of your class should not associate herself with savages like that...you need to be surrounded by people of higher stature...and certainly ones who showcase better looks."

A laugh cackled through her throat and shot out into my ears viciously, causing me to flinch for a slight moment. Mrs. Fujimoto is a vain women you could never fully trust. Her friendship was like that of her baked goods...decadent, yet, never possessing a long shelf life. Conversations with this woman are over indulgent, so much that they will cause many to fall ill after awhile.

I smirked at her comment, trying to camouflage my true disdain for her blatant intolerance.

"Well, here you are," the small woman placed the boxed contentiously on my lap. "Two dozen of my finest sweet cakes finely garbed and ready for Ryuu Takenaka, the owner of the finest brothel in Nagasaki."

Brothel? I am sure Mr. Wantanabe said her client was a fellow inn keeper...not the boss of the city's most nefarious whore house.

"Ryuu assured me that you will be treated with the upmost care and resect during your stay," she stated with empty conviction behind a jagged smile.

I overstayed my welcome.

Grabbing everything I traveled with, wasting not a second more - nor sunlight - I headed towards the door.

"Oh, and on more thing Fuu," stated the woman who now stood in the threshold directly blocking my exit.

"Take one to go. No need to worry, dear. This one is on me."

She handed me an individually wrapped sweet cake in what appeared to be a torn vermillion cloth. It looked savagely ripped from a larger garment. My face bent in a puzzled fashion, not afraid by what she would think of my crude gesture.

I continued on as I saw her shop slowly disintegrate with the setting sun. Luckily.

Taking a bite of the small cake, I noticed the smell of the fabric it came in, rather than the taste of the pastry itself. The scent was haunting. Familiar on all accounts. My heart froze over in sheer horror. Limbs grew numb, eyes were paralyzed and fixed on the flood of repressed memories.

Someone tore this piece off...obviously in struggle. Her vulgar message was received loud and clear. _What did she do to him?_ Tears streamed down my cheeks as my stride quickened and fell short of a heavy sprint. My breathing grew steadfast. Yelling with all my might, hoping some way my narrow feet would move faster... _faster_.

 _No._

 _Mugen._


	4. Reckless Abandon: Verse One

Anger enveloped me. My legs were beaten to a pulp and my forehead drenched in sweat. I must have ran for what seemed like hours before I finally gave up.

 _That sadistic bitch...why Mugen?_

I understand his unapologetic vulgarity can make him an..."acquired" personality to tolerate; however, what was the need to act upon combatting Mugen?

Swollen and half-closed by the tears, my eyes finally gazed up from the grassy plains and came across my destination at last. I looked like an utter mess. My kimono was heavily thrashed and stained at the ends and my sun flushed face was nowhere near prim or polished to confront anyone at this time. Several long locks of hair were carelessly floating about, straggling away from my barrette, causing me to look more haggard than I felt.

Truth is, I have never felt more alive in the past six years than I do now. As much as I feared the idea of confronting the big boss, this man was my only chance at finding Mugen.

Ryuu "Tick Tock" Takenaka, as his oppressors call him, gained his nickname due to his untimely rage that proved to be unpredictable and, in most scenarios, deadly.

An elder women caught glimpse of me immediately. She offered me a fresh bath and clean kimono in trade for a sweet cake. I accepted her kind offer. Reaching in the ornate box, I gave her a fresh pastry and the women smiled charismatically at the small dessert.

After bathing and bracing myself for my inevitable encounter, I had a few moments of polite conversation as I thanked her and started for brothel.

There were two giant men guarding the entrance as if it were their life depended on such a trivial task. Trying to walk past them, I was immediately stopped from pursuing an inch further.

"What do you want kid," uttered sloppily by the head goon who rested fatly against the gate.

"I am here to see Mr. Takenaka...I have an order for him." I smiled coyly, batted my eyelashes, lightly bit my lip as to not pose a threat...if I could ever truly be perceived that way anyhow.

"No offense, girl. You have a nice body and all but you are not the boss's type," barked the slightly thinner counterpart.

"No, no, no! You have me all wrong...I was sent here by Mrs. Fujimoto. My name is..."

"Fuu. So glad you could finally join us. I hope your trek didn't exhaust you too much, I was just prepping dinner for the night and was hoping you would join me."

A handsome man in his early 40's, garbed in an ornamental black and gold kimono approached from the building behind the gate interjecting in on our frivolous conversation. He had hair that resembled much of Jin - long, silken, and iridescent - that flowed freely with every graceful movement he made. As my face gave way for a flustered blush, my eyes could not help but soak in the sheer beauty of this man. Perfectly sculpted cheek bones, a scruff but light beard, and mud honey irises that made me feel primal and weak all in one.

"Wait, boss...you know this broad?" The fat goon could not resist and further continued in disbelief.

"Do not be rude. Let her pass, you stupid bastard!" The handsome stranger firmly whacked the guard on the head as if he were a disobedient pet. I passed through with the order still firmly in my hands.

"Wait, you are...Ryuu Takenaka?"

"Yes. So sorry to not formally introduce myself. Mrs. Fujimoto said you had some special appeal, but never did she mention I would be graced with the embodiment of beauty itself. Hell, you would make a man like me quit my gig here at the brothel." He bent down to lightly kiss my hand. I would be lying to myself if I did not find this man insanely attractive and in many ways, I felt guilty because of it.

"Set the sweet cakes on the table, honey," he said sweetly as I entered into his private dining hall in the building. "Do not feel the need to be formal with me. Relax and enjoy yourself tonight. Please, sit down."

His corridor of the building was lavishly decorated in red and black accents all around. Ukiyo-e paintings of enraged dragons and divine sunflowers hung on every wall causing a very distinct collision of opposing forces that could most likely be reflected in the very man who owned it all. Vengeance and gentleness. I sat down at the table, placing the desserts off to the side. Endless colors of decadent fish meat garnished my plate. Ryuu sat directly across from me and lit many tea light candles around the table. The flames caused enjoyable shadows on the wall that immediately caught my interest.

"Eat Fuu. Mrs. Fujimoto told me how much of...a healthy eater you are." He smirked and shed a quick glance at his pearl like teeth. Bleached to the whitest color known to man.

"She does have that right. Thank you...for all of this. I love your paintings. I have a strong connection to the sunflowers...I was raised around fields of them when I was younger."

"Awh, they truly are majestic, aren't they? So simple, yet so vibrant and full of life...much like yourself I might add. They stand tall and strong, disguising themselves to be extremely independent; however, the sunflower is reliant of the sun at all times. Without an immense amount of sunlight soaking through its body...it ceases to exist."

Takenaka had a certain way with words that made me feel safe to the point of feeling as if I was in utter danger. Not once did I see a prostitute or guard in the room with us. He carried a sword on his hip that was finely crafted with slight red and pearl highlights ebbed on the blade. This was it and yet, my short time with him proved to be unsettling.

"I...I did not know that. I always presumably saw them as being quite resilient."

"Do not get wrong, sunflowers are structured to withstand a lot of trauma; however, at the end of it all...all flowers are vulnerable. So sensually weak against brute force, like that of the dragon."

At this point, we both forgot all about the food and somehow he made his way around the table to the seat next to me.

"Look at that painting there. See how the beast is looking fiercely at the men trying to destroy it? Well, what the men cease to comprehend is that the dragon is smiling down at them. The creature knows there is no possible way for those men to defeat him. I guess it is in the heart of men that we foolishly believe everything around us can be controlled...tamed...but when push comes to shove, our appetitive nature will be our own demise."

He looked at me deeply which made me nervous. Moving his hand around my upper thigh and leaning in gesturing for a kiss made my whole body shut down. I could not take second longer in his presence...I had to leave. I swatted his hand away and abruptly stood up.

"My apologies, Mr. Takenaka, however, I must be on my way now."

"Oh, no, my precious Fuu. You, just like those men in that painting cease to understand, will not be leaving anytime soon." His arm abrasively caught my wrist, forcing me onto my knees.

"Wait! What do you mean? I made sure you received your order from Mrs. Fujimoto! Two dozen sweet cakes are there at the edge of the table! Let me go, you wretched monster!"

All I heard was the sound of his hand sweep across my face, then seconds later, the sting of his blow rushed to my cheek and made blood flow out of my nose. Being caught off guard in such a physically violent way made me bellow out for help in an ear shattering cry hoping, by chance, someone would save me.

"You idiotic girl. You dare show insolence towards me? Mrs. Fujimoto sold you to me! You are working to pay off her debt...the sweet cakes were a mere ploy to assure you would not venture off too far. After one of my men attempted to collect the debt personally - which resulted into a senseless melee - both parties agreed that instead of unbridled violence, a trade would be more suitable. A virgin girl working solely for me in exchange for the Fujimoto's immunity."

"Who visited the shop? Answer me, Takenaka!"

Truth was, I was no longer afraid for my own safety. Part of me died long ago. My hands were still clasped firmly by the boss, but yet, I felt as if my soul were bleeding out of my body and into an alternate reality. _Please, God don't let it be who I think it is..._

"I don't need to answer you," then a phrase I was hoping I would not hear...not in this scenario, _"Mugen, get in here! Take my girl to her new quarters and make sure she doesn't escape!"_

A man came through the door energetically with such embedded sexual swagger.

"What do you want, man? I was in the middle of..."

He abruptly paused. Dumbfounded by my limp form kneeling before him. Our eyes locked...again, after all these years, in such a heart wrenching exchange.

"Mugen? Is that you?" Asking subtly under my breath.

"Awh...shit."


	5. Reckless Abandon: Verse Two

**_Note to my readers:_** First and foremost, an immense thank you is in order to everyone who is keeping up with this story of mine. Your active support has truly inspired me to continue updating as frequent as possible. Just a small disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters of _Samurai Champloo_ ; however, I did create Shoda (Mr.) Wantanabe, Ishi (Mrs.) Fujimoto, and Ryuu (Tick Tock) Takenaka. I hope you continue venturing on this journey with me during the writing process and enjoy the upcoming chapters I have in store for all of you.

* * *

My tears mingled in with the blood that slowly continued flowing over my lips. It tasted of warm salt and bitter syrup that was left out in the sun too long.

Ryuu looked down at my helpless form as though I was a parasite that needed to be dealt with "promptly and properly"; however, my eyes could not leave the handsome face of an older Mugen. Everything - even down to his relaxed garments - remained generally the same with a few distinct differences that casted over his countenance. His rugged facial features were now finely highlighted by a short, straggling beard and his body filled out more in the looser parts of his clothing quite nicely. The fiery amber eyes I grew so fondly of, were now hypnotically lighter seducing me even in my fuming anger. Engulfed in his belligerent disposition, Mugen is the epitome of a "god like" man. Unmatched in strength, full of vitality, yet ultimately flawed.

 _I missed him more than words could ever convey._

"Why are you staring at my head guard? You whore! Have you no decency?" Ryuu barked down at me commanding me to look away. I could not. As I sensed another hit fast approaching my face, Mugen's hand met the boss's wrist, ultimately stopping the blow from ever landing.

"Boss, I have got it from here," Mugen demanded slyly to Ryuu, "...this dumb broad won't be going anywhere."

Once I knew it, Mugen approached my reduced form from behind and lifted me with beastly force onto my feet. He clutched my wrists that lay behind me, and fastened them together with a torn piece of his own shirt.

"Good work, Mugen. This tramp must learn to recognize who her master is. Keep her away from everything and everyone till tomorrow evening! This feisty creature will be mine indefinitely. You hear that, my dearest Fuu," his gaze shifted back in my direction as he approached me closely and leaned in towards my exposed ear, "I will be your first...and your last. Remember, you are a sunflower, solely reliant on the sun."

"Take her away!"

After stating his final demand, the head boss then vanished into the master bedroom that rested four rooms down the corridor leaving Mugen and I to walk in a dimly lit space solely designated for my stay in the opposite direction.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Fuu?! Jesus Christ, you look like shit...what did that bastard do to you?!"

Mugen's voice raised several octaves in which I was unfamiliar with as he untied my bounded hands. His eyes glowed in a fury of passionate rage and sincere concern. His rough fingers lightly skimmed their way along an open wound on my nose. It stung horribly, and yet, I could not bare to look at him.

" _What am I doing here?_ I think I should be questioning, why, in God's name, are you working for Ryuu Takenaka?! I was sold off to this mad man by a woman, whom I thought, was a friend of mine, all for the sake of paying off her family's debt in which you tried to foolishly collect! Then...come to find out it was you who initiated this 'trade' with the Fujimoto's in the first place! Oh...and might I add...all of this commenced without me having the slightest clue it would lead me to be Takenaka's personal pet he could abuse and defile! For God's sake, Mugen, I was worried sick...believing the worst had happened to you at the bakery...all to then find out, you have been living 'the good life' in a scum infested whore house?"

I wiped my bloodstained face with the oncoming tears that rolled down my cheeks. My lip quivered and I shook with overwhelming melancholy. It was as if my heart felt complete, yet, full of unsettled emotions that were not fully ready to be discussed. Mugen rested a heavy hand on my shoulder and let out a prolonged sigh that made me melt...only slightly.

"Trust me, Fuu," he stated in a soft, relinquished cadence, "the last person I ever thought of seeing beyond that door was you. Hell, I thought I would never see you again. Why would I ever put you in this shitty situation...you must think I love saving your ass all the time, don't you?"

"I am sorry. I know...it's just...I imagined us reuniting under _different_ circumstances. Not like this. I guess in the end nothing has changed." I smirked and lifted my gaze to meet his eyes looming over my very being.

"Things have changed alright. You don't look like a wooden plank anymore," the vagrant said smoothly in a deep coo with a devilishly hedonistic stare overpowering his semi-innocent smile.

"Well...this time apart has made me into a woman...a more appealing girl than I ever was before, I hope."

Knots began to form inside my stomach as I knew where our conversation was headed. I saw his form inching even closer this time, cornering me into the wall. His arms, stable beams that had me locked in his personal space, made me realize I had half of my heart complete; however, I could not resist how relieved I was to be in Mugen's presence. No matter how dangerous our time together was, he was the first one to ever come to my rescue whenever I was in dire circumstances. Even though he is not the man who haunts my waking dreams, I was beginning to slowly reconsider.

 _Maybe? Could he ever be the one? Could he ever replace...Jin?_

"Look, you have definitely transformed into a hotter version of the annoying girl I once knew; but, sorry babe, that doesn't make you a grown woman."

"What do you mean? I have lived, what has seemed to be, countless lives...just because, your hair is a bit longer," my breathing began to grown passionately heavier flowing in between sentences fluidly. I dared to let my fingers play with his raven hued locks that were tousled shaggily over his face. Tiny curls bounced as I lightly pulled enticing the notion of him to come even closer.

"And your body has morphed into that of a man," I continued as his arms slowly flowed down and around my waist, "all of these wonderful features about you Mugen, does not make you a man."

"Ha! Dumb broad, no need to be all sentimental with me," he exalted in a lovingly playful manner.

"I have missed you. Our timing is something remarkable, isn't it?"

Truth of the matter was, Mugen held an almost indiscernible place in my heart that could be surpassed by no one, not even Jin. However, Mugen has always troubled me. If I let myself "fall for him", I would have to be a self devoted masochist to allow my very being to be broken in the end.

"I guess so," he stated as he pushed me into his slightly exposed chest. By doing so, he then asked bluntly, "Was the whole 'virgin' thing true?"

"Yes." I felt ashamed...at my age, a girl like myself would already have a husband and family to tend to.

"That prick down the hall wants to take it from you? Hell, I met you years before this ass...sorry, but your lover boy isn't going to be your first."

I watched in disarray as the suave man started exposing himself to me. The conviction behind his voice reverberated in my awareness and rang true. My blood pulsating incessantly caused a rose tint to flush all the olive hues out of my system.

"M-Mugen...what are you doing?" I pulled away and gazed in guilty lust over a man I knew when I was only 15 years old.

"I won't let that sick old bastard take your innocence...I am going to be your first," he grinned in perverse delight as he plumped his lips and began trailing down my neck vicously. "Now, don't be a prude and let me see what I am working with."


	6. Going Down

_**Note for my readers:**_ Know with great certainty, I will not keep you all with an unfinished story. This project has grown to be one of my favorites that I have worked on in awhile all thanks to your wonderful support. Truly, the supportive comments are what keep me powering forward. I am currently in my last term here at Oregon State University, so between work, school, and a social life...I am going to try to squeeze in as much writing as I can. Just bare with me and know that your reading will not be in vain. Thank you all!

* * *

 ** _Mugen's POV_**

"I have never seen this side to you, I...I don't know if we should do this..."

Fuu continued spewing her concerns to me as I tried unwrapping her clothed shell. It was hard enough for me to be standing naked infront of this girl, whom, just years ago I found to be an aggravating kid who would solely demanded of me and four-eyes to constantly get her ass out of trouble. But now, it couldn't have felt world's different.

 _Damn, she turned out to have a lot of sex appeal...more so than any woman, young or old, I have encountered._

Fuu has that whole 'innocent' thing going on.

Yeah, I get it. She is a virgin and all, but she seems so new to the fact that me and her have had this "unspoken attraction" for years. Hell, she was a pain in the ass, but, it was because of that opposing tension I found a certain peace of mind when I was around her.

My hands grew insatiable. Restless, they could not help but lightly skim every uncharted spot on her body.

"Mu-Mugen, please. If Ryuu catches us...doing this...we will both be killed."

Fuu's heavy breathing began to reveal itself. A slight blush fell on her cheeks and she let out the deepest, most sincere sigh I have ever been witness to. This small token was enough to pulverize that small shred of me that solely saw her as another "sex-capade" and see her as...something else.

"That is _'if'_ he catches us...now, you need to be quiet," I kissed her plum stained lips. Her body, now mostly revealed to me, was ebbing in the crosshairs of the moonlight. Unbridled locks of chocolate brown hair fell below her chest, yet just above her indented waist.

"Let me do my thing and I promise you I will make sure we get you out of this hell hole alive...deal?"

Her head nodded in rapid agreement.

 _Score_.

I towered over her small stature and ensnared her in a tight embrace...her warm skin curled in feeble solace. I stared into those crystalline honey eyes and saw an unbreakable sense of resilience and passion enflame in her. Fuu seemed as though she wasn't simply going to allow any man to take what was hers - and hell, back then if I were to have known we were going to be in this "sexually intensified" scenario with one another, I would have died laughing at the thought. But now, I can't even imagine someone better than her.

 _She really is something else...shit...what a I saying? I can't be feeling this way...especially about Fuu..._

A sharp pain surged through my body as I broke through. My fingernails digging into her thighs left distinct red markings of my touch. She let out a moan so sweetly yet exclaiming her pain through her high volume octave. I quickly brought my hand to cover her mouth up. Her head maneuvered around my palm and the only word she muttered was a fainted "wow". Fuu's euphoric face bidding me to continue left a soft memory seared into my heart that I could never forget. For an hour, it felt as though our soaked and heaving bodies never left one another. We contorted our limbs into ways I never thought possible. Her movement was hypnotic and I couldn't help but feel small in her presence.

"Mugen... _this_...you...are incred-," her whispering voice came to an abrupt halt. Fuu's body left my own. Her eyes fixed in horror by something behind me. A shadow was transfixed behind the screen door, unmoving, almost as if it were there the entire time.

I picked up my sword from the floor, moved my fingers (still smelling of her) through my hair, and exhaled.

"Grab your things. Looks like our stay is being cut short."

 _Son of a bitch...can I ever be happy?_


	7. The Grass is Always Greener: Part One

_**Note:**_ I am sending out a massive thank you to all my readers and followers! Your patience and loving feedback has been wonderful for me to read and take note of. I will try to extend the length of my chapters from here on out so that way I can pack more drama into each scene. Once again, thank you for sticking around and watching this beloved project of mine take form. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

My eyes could not leave that husky shadow. We were caught. And in my tiresome ecstasy, I felt this moment - above any other from our past - would surely be our untimely end.

"Mugen...who is that?"

My voice trembling with every precious second passing us.

"I don't give a shit who it is..."

I seized his arm in desperation as tears blurred my vision. My naked form curling in his chest, trying to find brief solace in his arms.

"Please, I can't lose you! Go, get out of here...please, my heart can't bear the slightest notion of you..."

"What? _Dying...losing?_ Fuu, don't be stupid. I am not leaving without you."

I felt his moistened lips press against my forehead tenderly, assuring me through his kiss that nothing could stop him once his mind was made up.

"Now, move aside," once I was pushed out of his way, he drew his sword from its holster and aimed it at the static figure.

He continued in a silky, sultry voice, "Daddy needs to take care of business."

"I am coming for you, you perverted son of a bitch!"

Unadulterated bravery swept over Mugen as he charged toward the screen door in a sprint of sound and fury. A swift slice ripped the entrance open and the figure vanished with only the trailing sound of clicking footsteps lingering behind.

A voice rang out in the distance _"BOSS, BOSS! WAKE UP! GUARDS, WE HAVE A RAT!"_

I quickly wrapped myself in the kimono that laid on the floor and darted into the hallway grabbing hold of Mugen.

"What do we do? Ryuu and his goons are coming for us!"

The handsome fool glazed his eyes over every possible escape route. Rooms would surely have at least a dozen guards waiting eagerly within them, hoping we would storm in. By now, the perimeter of the building would have a decent sized militia barricading us inside this hell hole. We had no visible way of making it out of Ryuu's property alive.

"Follow me!"

Mugen hoisted me up onto his back as he ran down the hall at speeds unbeknownst to me. Being the skilled swordsman he is, every enemy that attempted to rush out at us, perished brutally under his control. His moves always seemed to frighten yet astonish me all in one consuming motion. Untamed and sensuous movements coincided as a beautifully visual masterpiece, hued in gleaming steel, blood, and iridescent beads of sweat was painted before my eyes. Mugen has always been an artist. One I have always feared.

He pushed a small door open near the kitchen once all immediate goons were good and dead. It was a closet.

"Why are we in here? I don't think you fully understood me the first time...WE HAVE TO LEAVE...NOW!"

"I'm not an idiot. Ryuu has an underground tunnel that leads directly out of the city and into the forest. If we stop...oh, I don't know...WASTING TIME SHOOTING THE SHIT WITH ONE ANOTHER, WE CAN MAYBE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS MESS ALIVE."

"Where is this 'tunnel', smart ass?"

Mugen lifted the floor board up from under our feet revealing a small wooden door, locked with a brass bar and latch.

"What do we do now? We don't have a key."

"Ryuu has it."

"THEN HOW THE HELL ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?!"

"Geez woman! Will you calm down?! None of the other guards know about this tunnel, this is our only chance of ditching _lover boy_ down the hall. The only other person who knew about this route was his wife..."

"Then how do _you_ \- above anyone else - know about this _little secret_?"

"His wife was a fan of pillow talk, but don't worry, that broad is as good as gone now."

"You pig!"

 _Why does he need to sleep around with every single woman he lays eyes on?_ _And this is the man I lost my virginity to?_

"Don't question how I got my information. Let's go now!"

I instantly became so enveloped in rage and jealousy, that I almost questioned leaving with him at that moment. Outside, I looked like any other poised and stoic woman my age would be perceived as; however, inside, I was still that insecure little fifteen year old who wanted attention so badly. Old habits die hard.

Mugen kicked the door open to reveal a dark tunnel that led into an abyssal pit.

Noises beyond the closed closet door began to enclose on us.

"Quick, hand me that candle and those matches. Here, take my hand and lets get out of here, babe."

I handed the requested items to him hesitantly. He began lighting the candle and extended his arm out towards me hoping I would latch on immediately. I didn't.

"WHAT'S WRONG NOW?!" Mugen's brow furrowed deeply as his voice reverberated off the grime infested walls of the small room.

"I just...can't go with you!" My voice rang out in a shrill so loud, it wouldn't have surprised me if this sole utterance was the moment Ryuu and his men finally discovered where we were hid.

"Why not? Don't do this now, for the love of God, you can be so frustrating! Don't you trust me?!"

"I want to, Mugen. I really do. But, knowing my heart and how I am, I need to know you will always put me first..."

"Fuu, I can't tell you what will happen a year from now, a month from now, Hell, not even an hour from now, but I can tell you with wholehearted confidence, I have always been there for you! I have always been truthfully myself around you, even if you despised my actions, I never once pretended to be some knight in shining armor, but you can bet your ass I was always there, by your side, bailing you out of shit like this! I'm going to ask you one last time...do you trust me?"

 _BOSS, GUARDS! THEY ARE AROUND THE CORNER...THIS WAY!_

I grabbed his hand, uncertain of what was to come but trusting of the foundation we built together. I smiled knowing that he may never be that perfect man - he still wanders somewhere out there - and that was ok.

Because, Mugen will always be Mugen, through and through.

Not Jin.

And as much as I tried to imagine Mugen to be like Jin, I would only be kidding myself and ultimately be left with shattered expectations.

Our bodies descended into oblivion at that moment with a shifted perspective of what was real and what wasn't.


	8. Meanwhile

_**Young Henchman POV (BONUS Chapter)**_

"Boss! Over 'ere!"

My voice cracked much like how I felt my neck would, once Ryuu placed his final blame on me. I should have killed them both then and there, but, damn, Mugen is too quick for my liking. The multitude of men gathered around the hole in the ground that him and the girl made their escape.

Yuto, Takenaka's son and right hand man next in line after Mugen, entered the scene. Black waves of silken hair hit above his broad shoulders in jagged edges and framed his face menacingly. Piercing emerald eyes burrowed under a pronounced brow mimicked that of a ferocious beast. Every moment I was in his presence, I prayed for it to be cut abruptly short. As my mentor, he oversees every assignment handed to me, and not only does this slip up reflect poorly on me, but also and if not tenfold solely on him.

"SON OF A BITCH! Way to go, kid! You fucked it up for all of us!"

The brute of a man pinned me up against the wall with the smooth edge of his blade wedged under my chin. I could not help but feel like a coward. Being but a kid, I wanted to run. Far away and into the arms of my mother, but coming from a poor family left me no options.

In this line of work, it's kill or be killed.

I tried mustering words to say but only emitted a panicked, "I am so sorry, Yuto. Please, forgive me."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it with me, punk! I rather have the pleasure of having your blood on my blade than spending one more God forsaken day with a waste of a man!"

And just as I felt the sharp edge of his blade, the attack was swiftly halted. One of the other men stopped him by grabbing hold of his blade and moving it away from my throat.

Angered by the audacious gesture, Yuto expelled, "Don't you know that grabbing an officer's weapon is prohibited and punishable by death, you insolent maggot!"

The man backed away slowly as to not give his back to the mobster's son. They were an "unpredictable" bunch.

"Hey, hey, hey...I just think you should cut him some slack, boss. I believe the little pervert just wanted to enjoy the show!"

Then a clamor of crude statements rang out in that small room causing that space to sound less like a closet and more like a "gentlemen's den":

"One thing about that guy Mugen: he has bigger guts than the rest of us to go after the boss's virgin girl! That's admirable."

"I second that."

Yuto, annoyed, bellowed out with anger, putting me and the entire militia swift in our place.

"Shut up you idiots! All of you! Remember, this was Nobu's first stakeout...this is not the kind of work we expect from any of our men and for me, to allow this fuck up would be inexcusable! If I were my father -"

"Silence, Yuto! Now step aside...let me see this man you are badgering."

The men relinquished their chatter and humbly stepped aside to allow Takenaka to enter the scene. I closed my eyes intensely as my head hung low, bracing myself for my emanate death. Takenaka placed two fingers under my chin to meet eyes with mine.

"Nobu, sweet and quiet Nobu. You want your life?"

My head vigorously nodded in desperation.

"Then bring those miscreants back to me! Yuto!"

He signaled to his son.

"He is your responsibility. Accompany him and make sure both Mugen and Fuu are brought back alive!"

"I won't let you down father. Nobu! Gather your things! We have the night on our side."

Ryuu, with a crooked smile, slipped through his teeth, "Excellent."


	9. The Grass is Always Greener: Part Two

After three hours of fleeing a safe distance from Ryuu's abode, my feet began to throb and every step I took haunted me with my decision to leave Mr. Wantanabe. My thoughts tortured me to the point of self loathing. Twenty-four hours ago, I was safe. I had a home to call my own...and a father figure I was never fortunate enough to have growing up. Now, I find myself with Mugen, yet again, in a world of chaotic mischief. I am left "deflowered" from a man whom, I am quite certain, has little regard of me in any other way than a "tolerable nuisance"; which in turn, makes this moment of mixed pleasure and pain terribly confusing.

I should have never gave a second thought about Jin or Mugen. I guess something's are just better left in the past.

"Mugen, how much farther are we going to be roaming the woods aimlessly? The clouds are rolling in and I am afraid we will lose the moonlight."

"We continue moving forward until we can't any longer. Takenaka and his men can reach a fair amount of ground in a very short amount of time. Trust me Fuu, if you think that sting on your cheek hurts...you do not want to imagine the shit these guys can do."

"Well...I guess they learned from the best, didn't they?" I said in defiance hoping to ignite a reaction.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

 _Mission accomplished._

"Exactly what you think it is suppose to mean. Mugen, you are a stone cold machine. You always have been. Your sporadic violence terrifies me...and if these men are half the man you are...I fear for not only my safety...but yours. Anyways...it is not like you can form deeper feelings for anyone but yourself."

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean?"

He pulled my arm to have my gaze meet his. This method proved to be effective. The twenty-four going on thirty-four year old had a menacing countenance that was half in disbelief and half in swelling anger.

"Listen to me and listen carefully. No one...not even you...can even think to imagine that they have someone like me _'figured out'_. My feelings are my own and it seems to me you have little regard or care - for that matter - to find out what has happened to me these past years! I don't need a girl like you acting like all those dumb broads out there! If I was truly incapable of having an ounce of humanity in me, I would have left you ass for dead!"

I could not tell if it was the fading flicker of the moonlight that glazed over his eyes or if his tear ducts were pooling with water.

 _Great job, Fuu. Way to make a guy feel terrible about himself._

"Mugen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

"Yes, yes you did. And I am sick and tired of random ass people thinking they know who I really am!"

"Stop there," I cupped his cheek as he turned away as for me not to see his emotions unfold. "You know I am not some 'random' girl who has pegged you for something other than the man you are. Mugen, we have been through a lot together...and you're right. I don't know the past you have burdened yourself with nor these years we have been apart. All I want and have ever wanted is for you to give me a chance to get to know who you really are."

His eyes ignited like flames in the void, illuminating simultaneously. A smirk was lightly tugging at his structured cheekbones and I immediately began sinking into the ground from where I felt my feet rooted just seconds prior. That half-open eyed stare that pierced though me sent a wave of exhausted euphoria throughout my nerve endings. It's as if those muddied brown irises peeled away at a layer of my soul I never thought existed. The paralyzing and perplexing effect he has on me frightens and heightens my senses. His dark locks of ratted curls frayed in all sorts of directions and never looked quite the same as a lock of hair next to it, much like his chameleonic essence. Mugen is a man who can shift on you anytime, but then again, I suppose that is in the heart of all men.

"No reason to get all soft...I accept your apology...and who knows, you might be surprised to find out that I am not such a bad guy."

A deep, full-bodied laugh seeped through the sharpened edges of his teeth. He kissed my still cupped hand that was resting on his face as he pulled to my side to continue our trek.

As the wind howled stronger and whipped the tips of my ears, I couldn't help but feel my body begin to shut down. First my feet, then my legs, then the curve of my hips. Everything began to not feel _right_. After sometime Mugen took more of an attentive notice and swooped me into his arms before my knees finally gave out. My very essence began to shake in terrific trembles and consciousness faded in and out of frame.

"Whoa, easy there girlie. You can't be doing this to me now." He said in a coaxing, tender tone.

"I can't muscle up any more strength tonight. Please, we need to stop somewhere and rest."

"You're in luck, I think I see an abandoned lodge up ahead."

The steady stride Mugen took lulled me into the blackness as I curled deeper into his chest.


	10. After So Long

The thunder ceased to let up the remaining of the evening. Our temporary abode was barren and formidable. Rust hues painted the walls haphazardly...a struggle looked ever so clear to the imagination. Handprints of a small human - a child no older than 5 years of age - were forcibly imbedded on the window sill...or what was left of it. Shreds of fine ornate silk were lodged in the teeth of the broken cypress floorboards and one couldn't help but wonder who inhabited this single room cottage. A family? A mother and child, most likely. If those walls could utter a sound - it would be evident - a singular scream would pierce the storm brewing outside in an octave most unbearable to the heart.

There was no furniture. Everything belonging to whomever lived there prior was clearly seized as imperial property by Ryuu and his men. A single dagger was stabbed in the center of the room carrying Takenaka's signature gold scaled dragon insignia that bore into the ebony handle - a blunt warning sign to whomever crosses his path that imminent death will surely follow if needs are not swiftly met.

"They were here before; they will know where to find us," I murmured under my exhaustion.

Mugen gently laid my body down on a pile of rags that laid pushed off in the corner of the small shack. I quivered under the severe wind that seeped through the gaping cracks on the wall.

"We will be fine here until morning. I raided this house about a year or so ago with a few other men...Takenaka doesn't even know about this little shit hole."

My stomach curled at the haunting picture of Mugen being the enforcer in this horrid scene. I did not want to press the issue, I was afraid of the answer and/or excuse he would give me regarding the matter.

"Trust me, they won't find us that quickly. Now, go to sleep will you?"

The problem was I couldn't find an ounce of repose given the bounty that now rested firmly on our heads. It would not matter how innocent nor how guilty Mugen and I were, Ryuu would set an inarguable lump sum for our death or capture that many within neighboring towns would be after us soon enough.

"Can I _**ask** _ you something?" My voice rattled.

"Go for it."

"Do you think Jin is still alive? I mean...I think it's somewhat ironic that after so long, the one time I decide to venture off after our parting, I'm held captive by your boss -"

"Former boss, Fuu." His gaze fell dead center on me as he decided to curl up next to my resting body as I spoke.

"Former boss," I continued. "The same way we reunited, do you think we will ever see him again?"

"I don't know. I honestly thought none of us would ever cross paths again - don't get me wrong, I hoped I would eventually run into **_you_ ** under other circumstances, of course - but let's face it: I'm a criminal, you're the helpless damsel, and Jin, well, he's the smartass. I don't think the world **_ever_ ** wanted this motley crew together in the first place..."

Mugen smirked as he leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the forehead. He was never good with emotions (nor words for that matter) but I can admit - time apart did him wonders! Back then, Mugen wouldn't be caught dead expressing himself like this. I kept silent and let his mouth ramble on.

"But, Hell! You know how much I love to piss off the world, so I suppose anything is possible."

"We should find him."

His suave figure pulled back from our embrace...half in confusion and half in disapproval of the blunt demand.

"Why? We have each other. Do we really need to find someone who - I am sure - is living a decent life without us? Plus, we have our own shit to deal with right now."

As much as I hated to admit, Mugen was right. Finding Jin would invite him into this muddled chaos of ours. If he was living peacefully elsewhere, it would be a selfish act on my part to bring him back into this world of life on the run. However, a sick pit in my stomach dropped at the thought of him being happy with someone else - as awful as that sounds.

But maybe the universe does not want the **_three_ ** of us together. Maybe...just me and Mugen?

"I suppose you are right."

Mugen kept his eyes fixated on me. His glare still frighteningly erotic, had me thinking that maybe that notion was right.

"Damn, I never seemed to notice it before."

"What? Is there something wrong with my face...besides the bruises?"

"Shut up. No, nothing like that. You are just..."

His honey brown irises began to appear hazy, almost as if he were in a waking dream.

"What?" I giggled to myself trying to carefully assess this conversation.

"Can I **_tell_ ** you something, Fuu?"

" ** _Anything_**."

"Don't let this get to your head or whatnot, but after so long...well, I am getting older and...I mean..."

Mugen began stumbling over his words, none of which made any sense. Nerves began to take over; yet another surprise about this new man that stood before me. I touched his face tenderly and inched my weary body closer to his in a painfully slow manner.

"I guess what I am trying to say is...um...well, we have been through a lot together...I have no family to lean on or to tie me down really...after **_so_ ** long, you are in my life again and...I do think it's an odd coincidence, this between you and I...well...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. If there is a chance we do not survive this fiasco, I need for you to know...how much I -"

Whatever those words were, my lips couldn't let him finish. I pressed them firmly against his in a wave of overwhelming passion and disillusion. _**After so long**_ , I wasn't ready to invite him into the chaos of my heart. The muddled mess it was.


	11. Maybe It's Time To Move On

I woke to a new morning, most importantly: still alive. Birds chirped and life buzzed around us unaware of the danger we were in. Our little shack was still intact regardless of the storm that pulverized the land it was on. Our clothes now laid scattered on the pile of rags beneath us. Mugen's limbs cocooned my body in a sweet, naked embrace. I looked over my shoulder to see he was still fast asleep; however, the slight movement caused him to stir from his deep slumber.

Now more than ever, my emotions ran rampant.

The more physical our relationship became, the more confusion set in. Was I truly falling for Mugen or was it the fact he was the first man to ever view me as a _woman_? Yes, ever since the three of us came together, my feelings for Jin were undeniable; however, something didn't settle quite as easily as I would have thought. While Mugen was the first one I met - that one chance encounter at the restaurant years ago - Jin's wisdom and level-head was something to be admired and loved. I missed him. He is the kind of man I aspired to begin my life with - someone whom I know could adore and respect me.

But my emotions began to sway more than the changing of the seasons.

When I saw Mugen's captivating honey hued eyes glisten, my heart would ache in a rush of passion and wonder if maybe I _could be_ happy with him. A streak of sunshine fell directly on his face. A groan came out of his mouth, not ready to fully embrace a new day. His ruffled tuffs of hair began to shake slowly as he buried his face into my back. I smirked at the cute gesture.

"Mugen," I whispered softly.

"What?" He sternly stated as if he did not want to be disturbed.

"We should probably get going. I am afraid the longer we stay..."

"I know, I know...I'm up," Mugen responded annoyingly as he rose stretching his long, exposed limbs. He was a fine looking man. His chiseled physique was tantalizing for the eyes to gaze upon. A broad back, sturdy thighs to lift twice his own weight, and a strong chin to bear heavy hitting words. Truly a god of a man.

"Get your clothes on, Fuu."

"We can't go out in these clothes!"

"Now is not the time to be picky about your wardrobe," Mugen barked back.

"No, no, no! Ryuu will assume we will be wearing the same clothes we escaped in. There has to be something in this pile that we can use as a disguise. Now start looking."

For a solid fifteen minutes, we rummaged through the lot of dirty rags, hoping to fashion something out of the nothing we were given. I came across what appeared to be an old fisherman's coat and hat while Mugen found a vibrant blue woman's kimono. Slipping into the kimono, I noticed it fit much larger than expected.

"Looks kind of big on you, don't you think?" Mugen snarled with a koi smile on his face.

I posed for him by the wall as if modeling for an artist, arms flung up in the air as I let the finely textured fabric drape like curtains over my exposed body, unashamed and unapologetically.

"Shit, only you can make something that gaudy look incredibly sexy. I wish I had a painting of this," Mugen said as he crept slowly forward wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I appreciate that," as I kissed him tenderly. "But, it looks like you may need to wear this. I'll wear the coat."

"What?! Hell no! I am not going to be wearing a f**king kimono!"

"This is only temporary until we figure out our next move. Plus, this maybe more of a disguise than anything else."

"Awh...why couldn't they have just captured us already?" Mugen said sarcastically as he slipped the garment on, fitting perfectly in every way.

The fisherman's get-up fit nicely: the woven hat shielded my face from visibility and the coat gave my body a more masculine, "structured" look. If anyone were to see us they would certainly mistake us for lowly townspeople. No names in the eyes of society. Perfect for flying silently under the radar.

"Seriously, I look like a f**king chick," Mugen combated as I powdered his face and rouged his cheeks with color. It was precious to see how even though this tall, brutish man was living in his own personal Hell, he still allowed me to help him paint his face like a high class "lady of the night". I pulled his long, curled locks into an up do fastened by shreds of ribbon that lingered on the floor. Though still showing a light beard, Mugen looked unrecognizable.

"That's the point. We can't have you look like, well...you...trust me. We will be able to move around a lot easier if people do not see who we really are."

"Well, if I have to wear this shit on my face...then, you should look more like a dude."

Mugen took his hand and rubbed it in soot that rested near the door and rubbed it on my chin and cheeks giving the look of a dark beard.

"There we go! Now that is a fine looking guy," he laughed as he stood back to admire his work.

"MUGEN! I look hideous!"

"Have I ever told you how much I love to piss you off?"

"I figured as much. I think it's time we leave."

Mugen exited the shack first. Scouted the near by surroundings before quickly coming back and heralding a "coast is clear". We continued on our path forward. Hours passed and we found ourselves leaving the thicket of trees and into another town. Small and quaint with only a single restaurant at the town's center. The miniature escape was a breathtaking sight to behold, not in its lavish nature but more for its wholesome charm. The town resided near a cascading mountain range that protected this gem from any outside threats with an ebbing river that cut through the east. How Mugen and I came across this place, I will never know.

It was late into the afternoon and both of us were weary and hungry.

"Wow, is this place even on the map?! I don't even know if this place could be considered a 'town'," Mugen remarked.

"It's perfect. Honestly, by the looks of it, we could hide out here for awhile...god willing."

"Whatever, I guess it will do."

Though small in size, the town was lively with families enjoying of their small children and local artisans selling odd novelties in carts near the center clearing. Mugen and I took this much needed down time and made our way into the restaurant. We sat in a table near the exit, planning for the worst to happen at any moment yet hoping for relaxation.

"Hello and welcome. May I get you two some green tea while you looked over the menu?" The waitress said through a delightful smile while handing us both parchment paper menus.

"No need. Tea, rice cakes, and dumplings," Mugen demanded still disguised in a feminine form.

"Uh, sure thing ma'am. And for you, sir?"

"He is taking what I am having," Mugen interrupted.

"Ma'am, I am sure your husband wants something else," the waitress grew annoyed by his antics.

"You will need to excuse my wife," I said in a forced octave, deep and rich. "She can be a handful at times."

"Haha! Us women can be, at least that is what my husband says," she continued as she poured us tea. "Where are you two from?"

"None of your business," Mugen whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" The young girl scowled.

"Hamamatsu," I blurted out trying to soften the rude behavior Mugen was throwing out. "Sorry, she needs to speak up when spoken to...isn't that right, dear?"

"Oh, what a beautiful region," the waitress responded. "You two have travelled a long way. Well, if you need anywhere to stay, one of our regulars runs an inn at the edge of town," her voice then lowered as her normal volume became a whisper to both Mugen and I. "He can set you up in a room for your stay, he is very reasonable. Actually, that is him in the corner."

A slender, polished finger nail pointed in the direction of the man just a few tables away from ours. His face was shrouded in a long brimmed hat with thick strands of long peppered back hair peeking. The lanky man's robe was ill-fitting, folding and draping over a frail torso. A full black beard was the only feature that was visible to us sitting at the table. He glared down at his sake with a blade fastened to his hip. Something seemed odd, I couldn't stop analyzing every detail about this stranger.

"Well, anyways...I won't keep rambling on. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Your food should be out shortly."

The waitress picked up the menus and excess silverware and took off into the kitchen.

"Wait right here, Mugen. Keep watch and if anything happens, do not worry about me," I said with eyes fixated on the man in the corner.

"Where the Hell are you going?!"

I approached the sitting figure. He ceased to lift his head, his face was fixed downward at his sake. His fingers spun around the rim of the porcelain cup, most likely soothing an anxiety.

"So...you are from Hamamatsu," the man spoke with a voice that chilled me to my core. "Take me there and I'll offer you a free stay at my inn."

He glanced up with a grin etched on his face.

"For old time's sake, I suppose you have yourself a deal, Jin."

I extended my open palm to meet his grizzly cheek and bring his eyes to meet my own. I couldn't help but smile; dumbfounded yet again. Tears rolled down my cheeks acknowledging that my "personal trinity" was complete.


	12. The Day Rules Went Out The Window

"Fuu," Jin stated in quiet exaltation. "It can't be. It has been years. You couldn't possibly, I mean, I suppose you could have came all this way..."

The man rose to his feet quickly. His glasses were hazy with tears bubbling of wholesome affection. He hugged me in an embrace that I never wanted to depart from. As I stayed - in what seemed like a lifetime - I felt the once brawn man feel aged and weak in my arms. His face, though still quite handsome, looked battered and worn from what appeared to be years of struggle. For the first time, the wise ronin who captured my every waking being from the very instance I met him, looked to be uncertain of his existence any longer. His long tresses still flowed brilliantly but fell in a tussled mess. His gi, tattered by what appeared to be numerous scuffles, now fit him loose and waved carelessly as he moved. Even the structure of his elongated face, showed cheekbones protruding, regardless of the "weight" his straggled beard gave him falsely.

But still, I looked at him with the same love I have always held deeply for him. Nothing changed.

I pressed my finger to his lips to quiet his excessive talking.

"It's me, Jin. I have missed you so much."

Mugen approached me from behind with a palm full of dumplings in his hand and rice cakes forcibly stuffed in his mouth. It was thanks to this gesture that mine and Jin's endearing encounter was cut abruptly short.

"Yo, babe...is this guy bothering - holy shit, Jin?!"

Mugen's arm went from being wrapped around my shoulder to then catching his food that spit out of his mouth in sheer shock.

"Mugen," Jin stated in the monotone fashion he was best known for.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Mugen combated with a snarl through a mischievous grin. "You look awful."

"I could say the same...you make quite an ugly woman."

Forgetting he was still incognito, Mugen withdrew his sword to meet under Jin's chin.

"What do you say we take this reunion outside?"

"Mugen...have you lost your f**king mind," I barked in fright and wrath. Where in his right state of being did he believe starting a brawl in a public space would be a sound decision? Granted, it didn't surprise me; however, when we are clearly running with our lives at stake, I would think by now he would be able to counter act his ill-temper.

Jin did not budge. Glancing from my eyes to Mugen's, he laughed sadistically. A flux of unwarranted attention from bystanders who were trying to enjoy their meal suddenly shifted in our direction.

"Gladly."

"Please, no. Not here, I can't deal with this," I tugged at Mugen's sleeve, trying to lower his blade bearing hand.

"Oh stop, we just miss having a little fun is all."

"I doubt your death would be anything short of fun," Jin stated under his breath.

 _"You son of a bitch!"_

Heated Mugen dropped his blade to the floor and leaped towards Jin with hands ready to strangle the life out of the ronin. Thankfully, I jumped between the two men causing both of them to quickly retract their combative stances.

"Oh, these two ex-lovers," I acknowledged nervously laughing at the crowd of helpless witnesses in my guised men's voice. "I guess you can truly see how Hell is that of a woman scorned. Come on, you two. Lets talk outside and let these nice people eat in peace."

I grabbed both of them furiously by the arms and dragged them out the exit away from ear or eye shot from anyone who still remained in the small restaurant.

"Were either of you **_thinking_ ** at all of the danger we could have been in?! All I wanted after so long has finally came true, to be in the presence of you both, but once again, you cannot go without a second of trying to kill the other! Mugen, you know our situation!"

"Wait, what 'situation'," Jin asked concerned.

"What's it to you...this is between me and the girl," Mugen calmly stated trying to purposefully ignore the ronin's questioning.

"Ryuu Takenaka of the notorious Nagasaki brothel - ring leader to a gang of rural warlords - has a bounty out for me and Mugen, hence our disguises. We came to this town completely unaware of where we were. We thought we could lay low here for awhile, but as I am starting to see...that maybe next to impossible," I interjected.

"Takenaka? How did you two get mixed up with a low life like that?"

Neither of us wanted to budge on the reason as to why we now stared down the barrel of death. Mugen had his reasons and I had mine. I believe both of us were not fully prepared to confess to our odd rendezvous. Mugen looked at me in almost spiritual introspection and then turned his gaze to Jin with an inner furry boiling inside.

"I was his second in command. Needed the gig to have a roof over my head and food in my gut. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Mugen nobly denoted.

"So, it is safe to say that this danger is of your doing," Jin quietly responded.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"In that case...it is time for you to leave," the ronin stated to Mugen's acknowledgement. He quickly withdrew his blade and delicately placed the sharpened edge against his earlobe. Mugen did not move. He remained still and unfazed. I dropped to my knees, crying in a frantic.

 _ **"NO JIN, STOP!"**_

"I am sorry Fuu, but you need to understand that he is the source of all of your misfortune and him being alive will not help you escape the situation you are in."

"As much as I hate to admit it, this arrogant asshole is right. I can't drag you down," Mugen's palm cradled my cheek and a tender kiss was placed on my forehead. "Bye, babe."

"Do your worst, you sick bastard."

As Jin lifted the blade in an effort to bring it down across Mugen's torso, he stopped and fell to the ground. The ronin's skin turned translucent, the white's of his eyes became glossy and ever so prominent. The warmth that surrounded his body quickly escaped and left him in critical condition. Mugen and I ran to Jin's side to lift the frail man off the floor.

"JIN! Mugen, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"I don't know...hurry, we need to get him warm water fast. He feels cold."

Mugen swung Jin's fragile body around his shoulders. We carried him back to - what the townspeople claimed to be - his inn at the edge of town. It was organized, Zen, and exuded a tranquil ambiance. We hurried to open the master room with the key that was nestled in his gi pocket, placed him on the bed, and wet an old cloth to place on his forehead. His chest moved up and down slowly as if air was barely making it to his lungs. I scuttled to the window sill to close the shutters to expose little light into the room, hoping to cool the small space faster.

My heart beat like a drum in my chest and my tears flowed freely from my eyes.

I was worried and staring at Mugen look down solemnly at the only man he would allow to take his life, I sensed the sentiment was mutual.


	13. Meanwhile II

_**Author's Note:**_ I want to thank all of you personally for being so incredibly patient through this journey of mine and more importantly, taking the time to read my work. As I have mentioned to a few of you, this piece truly is a labor of love that I have enjoyed writing for all of us fans. I find it to be an immense honor that you all can traverse down this creative endeavor with me. YOU (yes, you reading this note) are the reason why I continue to find such passion moving forward with this project! Enjoy! - S. Lyon

* * *

 ** _Young Henchman POV_**

"Pick up your feet, Nobu! If I do not have Mugen's life in my hands, I swear, I will take yours! Because of you, I am stuck having to clean up a mess that should have never happened in the first place!"

Yuto Takenaka was a great warrior who took passiveness from any soldier under him to be a direct insult to the Takenaka name. Much like his father, his vivacity was terrifying if ever motivated by bloodlust. However, even though menacing in nature, Yuto could never compare to the hostile nature of Mugen. Ryuu, in many ways saw Mugen as the son he always dreamed of. Even his own flesh and blood was not a "good enough" substitute. Because of this, Yuto has been attempting for years to win his father's approval. Now the only thing standing in his way was the capture and death of Mugen.

"I am trying, sir. I am growing tired...we have scouted the entire forest all night and all morning. No signs have led us anywhere near their whereabouts," I exalted in pain.

The young general turned back to glare at me with wide, emerald eyes. They paralyzed me in utter terror! However, one thing about Yuto was that if he wanted to kill a man, he would be calculating when, where, and how it would happen. This attribute frustrated his father who demonstrated countless times how "unpredictable" his decision-making was.

Ryuu would tell us younger recruits that "a man who thinks too much will not live too long". Because of his son being more methodic in nature, I knew I would not be harmed...at least too severely.

"Vagrant fool! You do as I say. I am your commander... ** _never forget that!"_**

The sun beamed high overhead with cool winds whisking through the trees. In that instance, both Yuto and I heard a wooden door shut a few yards away.

"What was that?" Yuto drew his sword out in a quiet elegance as to not disturb the sound.

"Nobu," he whispered. "Follow that sound."

I grabbed my mediocre blade out of its ebony holster, shaking as I tried to grip onto the handle to center my nerves. My curled hair trembled along with my body, fearing my life would suddenly be ripped away from me. The one thing that kept me moving forward was the thought of my family back home.

 _"This is for you, mother."_ I whispered to the air, hoping my words bore weight to travel back to Hamamatsu.

I found myself in the clearing. An old shack stood erect. Barely. It looked to be abandoned and haunting in appearance. I hollered back to Yuto signaling that it was safe to come forward. Both me and the commander stepped forward into the threshold, backs facing one another in a defense power move.

"Awh, it looks like territory we have already ventured through," Yuto declared, grabbing his father's trademark knife from the wooden floorboards.

"You have been here, sir," I questioned.

"No, but Mugen has. Therefore, an easy hideaway for the night. We are getting warmer... _ **I can feel it!"**_

A vicious smile stretched on his face that was fuel for years of nightmares to follow. It was a devious grin that only sought to kill, not to reason. I looked to him and realized everything I never want to become at that moment. I was trapped in this occupation, much like many of the younger men who followed. We either steal or profit a hefty fortune to bestow the Takenaka family to pay for our freedom or we die. Most of these men never live long enough to repay their debt, but I was determined to make it out of this Hell alive.

"What do you say we continue moving north? I have a premonition we are near others."

Following Yuto's order we lugged our feet forward. Unbeknownst to the young commander, both the virgin girl's clothes and Mugen's uniform peaked out of a removed floor board. I chose to ignore it... _I will not fight against my friend._


	14. Rain Check

_**Author's Note:**_ To really "submerge" yourself into the relationship of Shino and Jin (this is if - _**and only if** _ \- you have seen _**Episode 11** "Gamblers and Gallantry"_) I suggest listening to _"About Her"_ by Avixn: watch?v=ebAJ3ZNPEBE

 _Thank you all once again. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Mugen's POV**_**_

"So I am assuming you two will finally man up and stop this foolish attempt to kill one another," Fuu said in her shrill voice with a tender fist resting on her hip as she tended to Jin patting a warm, damp cloth on his forehead. Her conviction was cute...she always tried to bring us together in the hopes of knocking some sense into us.

She never did, but Jin and I would make her feel as though her make shift "parental nurturing" really worked on two grown ass men.

That following morning, Jin and I agreed to rain check my "self righteous" sacrifice for another day. Takenaka was a hustler, if _four-eyes_ killed me, he would certainly terrorize this small town to find the one person who ripped him of that satisfaction...which in turn would leave Jin dead. Yeah...like that would ever happen.

"Fine by me," I stated after Jin nodded in agreement.

It was a new day and all of us felt defeated. It took a lot out of me to be constantly reassuring Fuu that everything was going to work itself out, but it seemed as though, once our collision course came back in contact with Jin, every kink was smoothed over. Hell, even _**I**_ kind of missed the guy, but I would rather choke to death on those words then be caught saying them aloud. Fuu, attempting to take care of the weak ronin, made sure he was surrounded in comfort. Fresh linens, a shower in which both her and I had to help him with, and plenty to satiate his appetite.

 _God, this guy looks like shit._

Felt bad for him. Clearly there was something tearing him apart inside, I knew the look in his eyes way too well. It is the very look that can send a man to madness.

"Man, what happened to you? I mean, within these short six years, you have managed to become of zero threat to me or anyone for that matter."

"Mugen, do you have to be such a blatant asshole to him," Fuu questioned with fire boiling behind her words.

"It is ok, Fuu. I suppose you two have the right to know," Jin sluggishly responded.

"The spring of us parting made me reflect on what I truly wanted: peace," the ronin began. "I made it my life's goal to find it by any means necessary. To retreat into a town like this one, was ideal. A sanctuary. I relinquished my streak of combat and, in turn, started to manage this inn. I have hosted many agreeable travelers within these walls. Families with their children playing without a care in the world. Men and their elegant wives making love in rooms just down the hall. However, as time went on, I began to dream and once those dreams kicked in, I fell into a depression."

" _Depression_? Why didn't you attempt to find us sooner," a puzzled Fuu interjected.

"It wasn't that simple," Jin continued. "I realized that my sadness stemmed from the singularity of what men want the most. Let me ask you both: if love - embodied by one person - were to knock on your door, would you answer? Further more, how would you know you were in love?"

"Well...Jin, I think you're asking the wrong people. I have never been in love."

Those words carried more weight that I would have hoped. _Never been in love?_ Did Fuu clearly forget who was standing beside her? To be honest, I felt betrayed. If I was ever close to experiencing anything close to "love"...it was with her. Jin honestly should have sliced me up when he had the chance.

"Clearly this broad hasn't, but I have," I pointed a thumb in the delicate little lady's way while addressing Jin's question.

"Wait?! You have?!" Fuu was struck dumbfounded by the statement.

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it? I suppose _**there is more** _ to me than what you pegged me for," I stated. "But to answer your question, _four-eyes_ , without sounding like too much of a sap, you'll know when it's love. It's like the atmosphere around her grows thin and you find yourself breathless beside her."

Both Jin and the girl looked astonished. Was it truly hard to believe that I would find love eventually?

"Not to be rude and deviate away from this debacle, I found a woman - Shino - whom I met while traveling with you both to Hamamatsu. For the longest time, I have wanted to find her once again; however, as time went on, I grew weaker from my unbalanced emotions. I have been waiting for someone...anyone...to assist me on this journey."

"You mean that chick from the brothel?"

"Yes," Jin's voice trembled yet was not fill with anxiety as you would expect someone being in his position would have. It was that quiet confidence of his that became rattled for the first time.

 _Love can turn a good man into a foolish bastard._

"Jin, you can't be serious? It's been years...she more than likely has her own life, with children...maybe even a husband."

I still could not bring myself to look at Fuu but she had a valid point. This guy was barking up the wrong tree, but I'll be damned if I said anything.

Even I get tired of being the _bad guy._

"It does not matter. I would continue to live in quiet misery for the rest of my days, if it meant I had the chance to see her once more. Please, I need the both of you to help me find her."

"Come on, dude...it's not worth it," I turned around to see myself out of the room. I was nauseated by all this talk of love and love lost, that was until Jin's voice manifested itself into a tamed, yet violent roar.

"She is worth what little strength I have, my determination, my life! I am not a man to grovel - you above anyone know that - but I will humbly drop to my knees and beg of you...help me. I may have left her behind in Hamamatsu, but she has never departed my mind. I hear the rain and I imagine her, deeply staring at the river below on _that_ very bridge where we first met as if time ceased to move forward. Mugen, please!"

I turned back to gaze at his thrashed body that was sinking and sulking into bed. Soft light from the beaming afternoon sun was creating a luminescent shade of honey cream into the somewhat dimmed room. I sighed as I then shifted my stare to look upon a concerned Fuu. She gave me a single nod.

 _I would do anything. Only for her._

"Shit. You know you don't make this easy, _four-eyes_."

Jin smirked with tired eyes, "when was life ever easy for the three of us?"

"How much do you love her," Fuu questioned somberly.

"I...I can't quite put love into words but being without her is inconceivable. I have dreamed of her countless nights when the stars were growing closer to my reach and my life was nearing its close; that feeling alone gives me purpose."

A long pause was suspended in the middle of the room. The only sound was the shudder of a mellow breeze casually beating against the window sill. The three of us - in a seemingly endless silent standoff - glared at each other with concern, doubt, and anxiety. It was the first time we were ever uncertain of the looming outcomes that could potentially follow. However, all with our own personal endeavors varying greatly, I'm sure.

I broke the silence.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable here. We leave in a few days."

"No," Jin lifted himself carefully onto his feet, cracked his neck off to the left and tied his hair behind his shoulders. "We leave tonight."

" _You crazy son of a_ bitch," I laughed through a snarl."I am assuming we can't do a rain check?"

Jin grabbed my hand firmly with bushido respect...his eyes wet with exaltation.

"Thank you."


End file.
